Fighting Thunderstorms
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Rose is scared of one thing and one thing only. Only three people know about it.
1. Year 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**I hope you like this new little story/drabble type thing I put together. It starts in Rose and Scorpius' first year and will end after they graduate Hogwarts. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius are all Ravenclaw's just for reference. So I will shut up and let you read.**

Fighting Thunderstorms

It was summer vacation for the students and staff at Hogwarts.

Rose and her brother, Hugo, were at their aunt and uncle's house for the holidays. Rose had just finished her first year at Hogwarts. Her mum and dad were in France together.

Rose lay on a cot in her cousin, Lily's, room. Hugo was sleeping in Albus' room.

Rain pounded against Lily's window. Thunder boomed. She saw lighting flash out of the window. Rose sank under her covers.

If there's one thing Rose was scared of, it was thunderstorms.

No one would guess that though. She was not afraid of anything else. Spiders were not the least bit scary, blood didn't make her dizzy at all, any little reptile, rodent, or creature with more than four legs didn't frighten her. All of the boys knew it. No one would try to freak her out because of it. She blamed it on all of her boy cousins.

The thunder boomed louder. She sank lower.

Only her mum and dad knew her biggest fear. They weren't here to comfort her.

The entire Potter family were sound sleepers. It would be no use in trying to wake up one of them. It once took her a half an hour to wake Albus from his slumber.

She was a little embarrassed at the fact she was scared of thunderstorms. She would be humiliated in trying to wake up uncle Harry or aunt Ginny.

There was one other person here. Should she really wake that person up?

More lighting flashed and thunder roared.

Rose gave a little yelp of fright. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Yes. She was going to see that person.

She got out from under the covers of her bed and silently opened Lily's door and closed it. Rose started down the hall. The door next to Lily's was Albus' and the door across from his was James'. After James' room came a guest room with a bathroom attached. Across from the bathroom's door was the other spare guest room. The one that was occupied at the moment. It helped her to mentally say these things in her head.

Ginny and Harry always offered Rose a guest room, but Rose was fonder of sleeping on the floor in Lily's.

She slowly opened the guest room next to Albus' room. A figure's silhouette could be seen on the bed. Her best friend's silhouette that is.

She started making her way over to the bed. The sky lit up again. Rose was so freaked out she jumped on the figure.

"Rose?"asked the person.

"I'm sorry Scorp," she whispered on top of him.

She moved so he could sit up.

Scorpius Malfoy was her best friend.

"What are you doing in here?" asked the blond haired boy.

"Do you promise you won't laugh? You can't tell anyone," she warned.

"I promise," he told her.

Rose knew he meant it.

"I'm deathly afraid of thunderstorms Scorp," she whispered. "My mum and dad usually comfort me, but seeing as they're not here. Scorpius you don't know how scared I am right now," she held her knees up against her chest.

Boom! The house shook again.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she whimpered.

"Hey," Scorpius comforted. "It's alright. You're going to be okay." He wiped the sliding tear off her cheek. He pulled her into a hug. "Nothing's ever going to separate us Rose," he whispered to her reassuringly.

Scorpius let go of her and scooted over in the bed. He patted the spot beside him.

"You can sleep with me tonight if you like," he offered.

Rose nodded, wiping the tears off her face. She got under the covers and lay beside him.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close.

"I'll protect you from the storm Rosie," he told her.

"Thanks Scorp." She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat.

The two, almost twelve year olds, didn't get that in four years, this would have a completely different meaning. Scorpius just considered it as 'comforting a friend'.

Rose fell asleep in Scorpius' arms and completely forgot the storm.

**So tell me what you thought of the first fic/drabble type thing. Reviews?**


	2. Year 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Wow! Thank you for all of the views last chapter. I really don't know if everything is going to be in order. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Fighting Thunderstorms**

The third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins stood in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Today you will have to fight off a boggart," said the teacher, Professor Whitkle.

"This'll be good," a Slytherin boy spoke out. "Now we'll all figure out what Weasley's biggest fear is."

"Silence Mr. Nott," Whitkle demanded. "We are here not to make fun of other students."

Nott ans his friends laughed.

Rose licked her lips nervously and she shot a look at Scorpius who was staring at her.

"First up, Mr. Malfoy," Whitkle called.

Scorpius walked to the front of the classroom. A wardrobe stood in front of him.

"When I open this wardrobe the boggart will assume the shape of your biggest fear," she continued. "You need to imagine something very amusing and say very clearly 'riddikulus'. Everyone with me," she said to the class.

"Riddikulus," everyone said.

"Very good. You may try Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius drew his wand and had it at the ready.

The wardrobe opened and out came Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

Rose inwardly cringed for Scorpius. All of this time she would of never guessed his biggest fear was his grandfather.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted at it.

The boggart took the form of a baboon and kids started laughing at the monkey.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy," Whitkle said clapping. "Rose, you next."

Rose gave Scorpius a shaky laugh and made her way to the front. She drew her wand.

"Are you ready Miss Weasley?"

Rose hesitantly nodded. Everyone was going to find out she was scared of thunderstorms. She looked over at Scorpius. He must of seen the fear in her eyes.

He stomped on Al's foot purposefully, just as Professor Whitkle was about to open the wardrobe.

"Owwwww!" Albus yelled.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" Professor Whitkle walked over to Al, who was hopping up and down on one foot. "Are you alright?"

The bell rang.

"Looks like we're out of time. See you tomorrow class."

The class scurried out of the room.

"Thanks," Rose muttered to Scorpius. "You saved me from utter humiliation again Scorpius Malfoy."

He smiled, turning red slightly at the memory.

"Are you seriously scared of your grandfather Malfoy?"

They turned around to see Ethan Nott and his gang.

"Sod off Nott," Rose said.

"Too bad we didn't get to see your biggest fear Weasley. I might have been able to make a fool of you," Nott joked with a sneer on his face. "Why's your grandfather so scary Scorpius? Is it because he was a death eater?"

"Shut up Nott. Your family was too," Scorpius angrily fumed.

Rose's temper was slowly rising. She hated when people made fun of her friend's and family. To think Scorpius could have been friends with these jerks if he would've been sorted into Slytherin.

"Weasley's family is full of mudbloods and blood traitors," Nott added.

People in the hall were starting to notice this scene. The hall was silent.

Rose's face was red. He had just pushed the button for her to explode.

"At least my dad didn't end up in Azkaban for five years!" she yelled. Her hand started to curl into a fist.

"Your fellow Ravenclaw friend's did," Nott pointed out, indicating Scorpius. "His has a worse record than mine."

Rose punched Ethan in the face as hard as she could. "If you EVER insult my friends or family again, I swear I'll hit you harder or WORSE!" she screamed. Rose flipped her hair at him turning away. She took Scorpius' hand and lead him down the hall, leaving Nott with a bloody nose.

"Thanks for that," he said.

"Scorpius, you're like a brother. I love you like a brother. As your sister, of course I would stick up for you. And don't mention it. I owed you one." The red slowly was leaving her face.

The two of them walked hand in hand to the Ravenclaw common room.

**I'd like to hear what you thought. **


	3. Year 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks again for the reviews on the last chapter everyone. I really appreciated them. I tried to listen to most reviews and I took them into consideration. So enjoy!

**Fighting Thunderstorms**

Fifth year was halfway through.

Rose stood outside, wearing a pair of boots and her pajamas. It was dark and snow was up to her knees.

She loved frolicking through the snow. Every year, a day before Christmas Break, she would enjoy the beautiful, crisp air.

Snow sparkled from the moon shining up above.

"Out a little late, aren't we Weasley?" asked a deep voice behind her.

She jumped out of her skin when two hands went around her waist. Turning around, she saw Scorpius.

"Gosh Scorpius," Rose breathed. "Are you trying to scare the living daylights out of me?" she asked him.

He laughed. "Sorry Rosie," he apologized. "I was on prefect duty tonight with a Hufflepuff. Thought I'd take a little stroll before heading in."

Rose looked up at the small lanky boy she had once known. Now stood a tall, muscular man. She smiled, brushing blond hair out of his eyes.

"What are _you _do out here?" he asked.

"I come out here every year Scorp," she told him, teeth chattering. "It's some sort of tradition I've made for myself."

"Rose, you're freezing." He took off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders.

"Now you'll be cold," she shivered.

"I'm good," he replied.

They stood in the night air. Rose could see Scorpius' breath as he breathed in and out. He looked like some kind of angel with his platinum blond hair gleaming and his pale skin radiating.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know you're in love with someone?" she asked quietly.

"Everyone has their own definition of love Rosie, and why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. What are your feelings toward me?"

He thought about that before answering. He drew his hand to stroke her cheek.

"You're smart, fun to be with, comforting, brave, and the most beautiful girl I know Rosie," he whispered.

"Scorpius, we've been friends for four years," Rose began. "And if we hadn't been, I don't know what what I would have done. What if I asked you if you wanted to be more than friends?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She felt him take her head in his hands. He started playing with her curls.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," she spit out, extremely fast.

Scorpius stopped playing with her curls and looked at her seriously. "What did you just say?"

"I think I'm in love with you," she repeated slowly.

"You're in love with me? But how----" he started.

"If you're mad I'm sorry. Just, something changed this year," Rose explained. "A storm is raging inside of me. Can you save me from it?" she practically begged.

"Wait, do you want me to kiss you?" he asked frowning.

"Kissing would be nice," she nodded.

"Rose, I don't know," he hesitated. "I don't want to screw the kiss up for you."

Rose laughed. He was so serious and confused about this. It was like he was trying to figure all this out for himself.

"Scorpius I promise it will be fine," she assured him.

"Um, alright. But if I mess up I'm sorry," he started leaning towards her.

Rose was sure he would do absolutely fine.

His lips met hers. They made the coldness melt away, replacing it with some type of burning fire.

Rose wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her head towards his. Their lips started moving together. It was immensely hard for each of them to break apart.

"See," Rose said, their nose's touching. She stared into his gray eyes. "You were fantastic."

"I think I'm in love with you too Rose. There's a type of burning sensation in me. One I've never felt it before. It's begging for more."

"I promise it can have more. As soon as we are back up at the castle." She took his hand and started leading him back. He looked completely dumbstruck. It was enough to make her giggle.

Scorpius Malfoy had fallen in love with her.

**Did I please all of you?**


	4. Year 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hi peeps! Sorry for the slower update on stories. I've been on a somewhat tight schedule at the moment. I'm doing my best though.**

**Fighting Thunderstorms**

As the seventh years filed down to Hogsmeade with the younger years, Rose was heartbroken.

She should have known better than to date her best friend. The realization didn't hit her until later on, that if they broke up their friendship might be over too. And that's exactly what happened.

Scorpius Malfoy had dumped her. Well, more like cheated on her. For a year practically and she had had no idea.

When you break up with someone, you don't just tell them you cheated on them. That was completely mental and idiotic to do.

He was completely mental and idiotic.

Rose blamed it entirely on Scorpius for wrecking their friendship.

He had apologized. Oh yes. Did she accept them? No.

"Rose," she heard.

Rose kept walking. It was him.

He took a hold of her arm and veered her towards the woods by the Shrieking Shack.

"Scorpius let go of me." She tried to pry his fingers off, but it was no use. His grip was too strong.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" he asked her.

"Apologize all you want. I don't care. I just won't forgive you," she replied nastily.

"Why won't you forgive me?"

"Why do you think I won't? What happened to you Scorp? You barely even talk with Al or I. All you do is hand out with your new Slytherin friends," she yelled at him.

"I've grown up, that's what," he stated darkly.

"Do you remember when you promised us you'd never hang out with them?" she walked up to him and grabbed both of his hands.

"I may have promised but I lied," he released her hands and stepped back.

"You've been lying too much Scorpius. To me, to Albus, to yourself even. You're pretending to be someone you're not. I care about you Scorp. I really do," Rose looked at him fervently.

"It's time to move on Rose."

"Move on from us?" she looked at him sadly.

"Yes. I'm sorry for ever being a Ravenclaw, for befriending you and Al," he took a step closer and continued. "For kissing you, for cheating on you, and for falling in love with you."

"You fell in in love with me?" she searched his eyes for any hint of remorse or regret.

There was none. He meant it.

He bent down and gently kissed lips. It was a farewell to Rose since their friendship was officially over.

"Bye Rosie," he whispered.

"Bye Scorp," she replied.

They hugged each other goodbye and Scorpius walked off. Rose's knees gave out on her and there was no Scorpius to save her.

She cried.

He was gone. They had said goodbye and he was no longer a friend. He had loved her though. That's all that mattered.

Scorpius Malfoy was a memory slowly fading.

**Sorry this chapter was sad. Review!**


	5. What happen at the age of 21

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Sorry I've been away for awhile everyone. Blame it on school. I will probably have one more chapter after this one. I hope I met your expectations with this one. Oh and I knocked the rating up to T just in case. It's just for one part.**

**Fighting Thunderstorms**

When Rose graduated Hogwarts, she knew it was time for a new start to take place in her life.

She packed up all of her belongings, said goodbye to her friends and family, then flew the United States.

The United States had a Ministry of Magic too of course. The main location was New York City. Various smaller ministries resided at the capital of each state.

Rose got a job of a curse breaker in one of the departments. She lived in New York City.

She lay in her bed of her apartment. Sirens of firetrucks could be heard below. New York City was truthfully, the city that never slept. It was hard to block out the noise. Most nights she lay, tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position.

Outside her large window, she saw lighting streak the sky. That meant a storm was on its way.

Her fear of thunderstorms had diminished over the years. They still bothered her but not as much as the once had.

Rain started pounding as thunder sounded.

She pulled up her knees so they rested beneath her chin.

Rose missed him.

As much as she tried to forget about him, it didn't work. He had probably forgot about her completely by this point.

She closed her eyes and started to drift off.

Suddenly, green flames burst in her fireplace. She jumped out of her bed, wand at the ready. Her dad had taught her to always be on her guard.

"Put your wand down Rose," said a voice, coughing and rubbing soot of themselves.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" she asked the person, her wand pointed still.

"Gosh Rose, don't you recognize me?"

Rose stared at the figure.

As they started wiping their head, blond hair appeared.

"Scorpius," she stated.

"Had a late night with someone now, did we?" he looked at her with a smirk on is face.

She looked down. Crap! She was only wearing her bra and underwear.

"In case you've forgotten Mr. Malfoy. I was never one to party. I still have my virginity," she raised her eyebrows.

"As much as I love looking at you like this. Can you put some clothes on?"

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She sat down on her bed and he sat down beside her.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked him.

He started to blush. "I was on a muggle computer and happened to see a weather report for New York City tonight---- " he began,

"Wait, how did you know I was living here?"

"Word doesn't stay quiet for long Rose," Scorpius explained. "Anyway, I saw that the weather was stormy so I flooed here."

"Why would you floo here?" Rose frowned. "You don't even care Scorpius! Who was the one that ruined our whole relationship? You wrecked us completely!" she yelled standing up to face him.

"I do care Rosie," he emphasized. "And I'm sorry okay? I was a complete idiot. A young boy that wanted more."

"Scorpius, you shouldn't be apologizing at the age twenty-one. Do you know how hurt I was? You should have apologized years ago!" Rose was red in the face.

Oh how many years went by that she wanted to yell at him like this.

"I know, I should have," he slowly stated. "I've grown up past being an idiot now Rosie. I don't know if you heard but Albus and I are friends again. I went and apologized to him."

How dense was Albus? This man had hurt her.

"Scorp," Rose started calming down. "The reason I moved to New York City was to get away from you. Everyday since I've moved, I've missed you like crazy," she looked at him seriously. "I meant every word I said to you that snowy night. I still love you. You make it so I can't stop loving you. Even when you decided to hurt me," she finished.

"The reason I'm here tonight," Scorpius began. "Is to protect you from the thunderstorm outside Rosie."

Rose started to tear up.

"Scorp," she laughed softly.

She walked over and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not scared of thunderstorms anymore thanks to you protecting me all of these years," she smiled.

"Your welcome then. Would you please forgive me? I can't live anymore without you Rosie," he pulled her closer to him.

"So does that mean you'll be willing to live here in New York City with me?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"It's exactly what I want."

Then she was kissing him and he was kissing her. She knew all was forgiven now between them.

Scorpius Malfoy was hers once again, and her fight with thunderstorms was nearly over.

**Review!**


End file.
